She's Taken
by Asylum-Fanwarrior
Summary: Rated T for Language. FIREARCHER BIOTCHES. At a government agency, recruits always find Artemis a catch, for her looks alone. But the agent hosting the tour knows better. Garfield Lynns, Firefly, knows who deserves her and who she wants. Him alone. And they've made sure this scheme drills that into their heads. Or good goddamn luck living. Though, tables can be turned too...


_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever!**_

_**The second challenge is below the fic. Keep in mind; this is going to be multiple chappies, FireArcher (naturally!) so enjoy :3!**_

**She's Taken  
**_A FireArcher/ DC Comic Fanfic_

As the female government agent led the group of recruits inside the large facility, she almost could hear the silent, breathtaking awe coming from them as they gazed around the high-tech room. She knew that there were many things on this tour to get done; she was (personally) paid to make sure something was drilled into the recruit's heads.

"Welcome to the grand tour, and I hope we can convince you to gladly serve this nation with us." She smiled a tour-guide like smile, not betraying her surprise at the number of young men attended the tour, roughly 16 opposed to the usual 8 or 10. "Here you will train with other agents, go on various types of missions, such as espionage or recon."

Leading the group towards the training room, her training got the best of her, as her right hand folded neatly upwards, and her index and middle finger closed the gap between each other, catching a cylinder-shaped piece of wood and metal. She could feel the recruit's eyes widen with the realization that took 2 seconds to happen and 5 more to process: _an arrow was shot straight at her head. Her head! And she caught the arrow, before it even tousled a lock of her auburn hair! _

It brought pleasure to the woman's face to see them so impressed at her skills, even a small smirk. But the smirk casually blended into a small smile as the archer who shot the arrow still between her fingers approached in a flash of bright, fiery red and green.

Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, an Amazon who had one of the highest ranks for a woman, jumped down from a ledge that seemed too close to the wall, too small, and too frail to support her, and landed gracefully as her hair, up to her feet (and she was a fair 6 foot 2) flattened in a fairy-tale like wave against her back, the ponytail holding it adjusting to the sudden stop of adrenaline. She was this woman's mentor, and she was very good, guiding and watching this tour guide agent climb her way to the top, overshadowing men of all kinds, outshining them, even.

The agent could sense the men's jaws dropping as she walked closer. With goddess-like beauty despite her rough style, and her costume, a green and white suit that resembled more of a one-piece swimsuit, that showed her slender legs until her knee-high green and silver boots with spikes at the top rim got in the way down to her feet. In short, she dressed more inappropriately than most heroes her Amazon race do, but she always said it increased mobility and flexibility, so the woman barely bat an eyelash as Artemis walked over, taking the arrow gently, as if it were nuclear, and muttering a simple apology for shooting at her, but complimented her for her precision and quick reflexes. As she turned 90 degrees to lean against the wall and eye the new recruits just barely as she also inspected the arrow previously shot, the agent could feel the men's jaw drops of shock turn into a pause of salivation and heavily restrained whistles and cat calls, as Artemis's costumes always showed her butt as well as outline her body shape almost perfectly.

"This would be Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, the trainer of the agents she believes promising and having a worthwhile future in this agency. She takes in the best and makes them better." Glancing again at her former mentor, she sees that the redhead had taken more interest into her handmade arrow rather than the recruits drooling over her, all wanting her. Then she looked up, her eyes suddenly vicious and deadly, which seemed to startle the recruits after seeing her casual face, as one slammed into the wall.

"That's right. I have trained Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Wonder Girl, including many others. I expect no laziness, no useless breaks, always keeping the mission in direct focus. It can kill you to screw up even for a moment," she paused for dramatic effect, gaze turning from ice shards to millions of sharpened katana blades with each word. "And I mean it literally." With that, she somersaulted forward and landed on her previous location, the ledge, within moments of rapid flips and jumps.

As they left the training room, all the men behind her could say was, "Damn."

Of course, she always had to break the news to them, no matter how much it darkened the mood. 'Good', Artemis would say, during the rare times she would smile and say something to laugh at. 'Good, that'll pop the love right out of the air.' Then she'd laugh, which sounded slightly more feminine than her usual deep and serious voice.

"Sorry to disappoint, however, Agent Artemis is currently and seemingly forever belonging to Agent Garfield Lynns."

"Agent who-now?" One of the recruits. Obviously has never been to Gotham City, or Arkham. Or has just never seen any type of Gotham News.

"If any of you know of the lesser known, but still dangerous, villains in Gotham, then you should all know that agent by the name Firefly."

About half the recruits shivered in slight fear, while the rest stood, confused. Those that knew whispered what they heard about him, but of course any agent that trained and worked for long here knew whispering was just quietly talking here.

"He's a pyromaniac, killed numerous, I swear, he's always the cause of something burning down."

And then the shivers of the latter half finally appeared, in intimidation. Just then, Artemis decided to walk by, towel around her neck, and her prized silver bow in her hand, strutting by the group and dropping the conversation to dead silence, as the jaws dropped, following the beat set by her boot heels clacking against the polished tile floor.

She understood, and had always seen it, during the course of observing any man's reaction to her, and Garfield's reaction.

They wanted her for her beauty, her body, and her looks.  
He wanted her for her love, her happiness, his happiness, to be her support, her protector, even when she claimed she can handle herself, and just to love her.

It was so beautifully different, they were like opposites, but opposites seem to attract.

Also, as the recruits began to come to their senses, closing their jaws, eyes calming from their stares to now following her as if she was a mission objective's POI (Person of Interest), Firefly chose the perfect time to fly in, speeding by the group and towards Artemis, silently, but quickly. Sweeping her off of her feet (literally) and carrying her bridal style, he flew faster through the empty, long hallway.

"Garfield, you blonde little shit! Put me down, right now!" Despite her badass style and painful glare that could cut steel in half, it seemed surprising for the recruits for her to swear so loudly and openly.

Or, it could have been the fact she was laughing while she was yelling.

Either way, they all stopped in their tracks as Firefly did a 180 turn, letting go of Artemis with a swift move of his arms. Before hitting the ground on her back, she did a movie-style roll forward midair to land on her left hand (her right hand still occupied with holding her bow) and pushed upwards to land on her side, her back close to and facing a wall. '_Which was exactly what he wanted,_' she thought immediately as Artemis realized it as well. But it was far too late; she already stopped, and already caused herself to set off the trigger. He landed on the ground neatly, a few steps from Artemis and moved quickly for that seemingly bulky armor, pressing her to the wall by her shoulder and with a hand on her hip. The armor seemed to instinctively thin, no doubt a creation of Artemis's style, along with some extra help, as the helmet folded from his face, revealing his long-ish blonde hair, blue eyes, and seemed to express two things.

One, it expressed the extra two to three inches he had over Artemis.  
Two, it practically was the representation of those two being like Yin and Yang. Water and fire, whatever contrasted with the other. They were opposites, but they made something beautiful together.

Upon her metaphorical thinking, the tour guide-slash-agent realized the pair was now kissing for a brief minute, apparently intending to make it quick so they could get back to work. Their bodies perfectly molded together, intertwining their arms just right. It seemed too beautiful for them to not be actors in a kissing scene for a movie. As that was it looked like to her, like a movie scene. It was perfection in front of her eyes.

Plus, it couldn't help but bring a smirk to her face when she saw the recruits' uncomfortable looks, as well as jealous ones, some masked by fear, others intensified with rage.

"Now, we should be leaving, as we still have the tour to attend to," most of the agents looked relieved and all followed her without complaint. "And here is the infirmary, where any of you can end up if you try and disturb the happy, deadly, lovebirds back there. Trust me, teamed up, you'd wish you could just beg for mercy if you fought only one of them. Even _**then,**_ you'd be fucked."

_**Ok, please review what you think, and follow if you liked it, as there will be more chapters soon!**_

_**As for your challenge:**_

_**Challenge #2 – 11-12-13 (Awesome, right?):**_

_**Character C pulls a prank to try and hook up/ break up the couple or attempting couple of Character A and B. **_

_**Best of luck!**_

_**~Asylum-FanWarrior; A. Ang**_


End file.
